Firefly
by LadyIchaIcha
Summary: After realizing his true feelings, Sasuke returns to Konoha for Naruto. But under the condition that he reestablish the Uchiha clan or risk imprisonment, Sasuke is faced with a difficult decision. Not only that, but it seems someone else has caught the blonde's eye as well, amidst the chaos that ensues when the legendary Uchiha returns home. (Naruto x Sasuke with some ShikaNaru)
1. Chapter 1

As the sunlight squeezed through the spaces between the loose blinds, Sasuke found himself squinting as his groggy eyes forced themselves to open in the wake of the early sunrise. Eyeing the tuft of blonde hair that is splayed out on his chest, tickling his nose ever so slightly, Sasuke sighed to himself, letting the smallest of smiles grace the corner of his pursed lips. Looking around and taking in his surroundings, Sasuke internally face-palmed as he had forgotten he never made it back to the Uchiha compound last night. Swallowing rather harshly, Sasuke tried to quell is growling stomach, thanks to the sleeping usuratonkachi currently only harboring instant ramen in his pantry, breakfast would be forfeit.

Sasuke had been back in Konoha a total of three months, and it still amazes him every morning, that this is his life now. With a precautionary seal keeping his Mangekyou Sharingan inactive, Sasuke received full amnesty, granted that he rightfully restore the Uchiha clan and name.

Shaking his head free of such worrisome thoughts at this ungodly hour, Sasuke stealthily slid out from underneath his boyfriend, try as he might, not to awaken the slumbering dobe. This morning proving particularly difficult due to the sore backside the drunken Uzumaki had left him with. Usually on mornings such as these, they wake together and head to the fields for early training, but today, Sasuke has made it a point to leave first… again.

Standing still beneath the spray as the nuclear hot water cascaded around his troubled face, Sasuke lowered his head in thought. "Fuck" He mouthed under his breath as the hot water started to cool all too soon for his own liking. If Naruto had just listened to him last night, he would be waking up in his _own_ bed, in his _own_ house, and he would be content in his _own_ boiling _hot_ shower, who's water would _not_ run cold after three or four minutes. Fearing another breakout argument, Sasuke chose to bite the bullet and just sleep at Naruto's last night, knowing that he didn't have the strength for another fight in which he tries to convince the Uzumaki of the benefits of living in your own house versus a shoebox apartment with limited amenities. In the few short months that they had been together, Sasuke only remembered Naruto coming by the compound once, and his stay was short-lived to say the least, leaving almost as soon as he got there. But for some unspoken reason, he could tell Naruto just hated being at his place all together. The Uchiha hadn't the slightest inklings of why. But lately the Uzumaki had been acting quite peculiar, Sasuke didn't really know where his head was anyway, but just the same, the fastidious Uchiha made a mental note of it as he towel dried the dripping ends of his wet hair. Scowl in place as he winced at the clock and gave his head a final tousle… he was going to be late, he needed to hurry.

As he quickly dressed and tip toed towards the front door, he looked toward the bedroom, his gaze falling over the snoring, bare-assed form of his lover. As a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, he was reminded of his pressing agenda, his face now riddled with his reluctance and anxiety. Quickly turning away and closing the door behind him, Sasuke flash stepped up to the roof tops as he made his way out to the training grounds, where hopefully, Sakura would be waiting for him. There were some more important matters in which they must discuss…in private.

Startled awake as he reached for a warm body to comfort and felt nothing but the wrinkling plateau of cold sheets beneath his searching fingers, Naruto's shrill cry filled the room as he checked the clock. "TEMEEEEEEE!"

Shooting up and out of bed, only to trip himself on the sheets coiled around his feet, Naruto face planted onto the hardwood floors of his apartment, his head still spinning from their night of drinking. Cursing under his breath, he wasted no more time as he snatched up pieces of his discarded wardrobe, throwing on his pants and jacket, clearing the room in under a minute as he took off for the rooftops, his feet not nearly moving as fast as he would like, no doubt the effects of the alcohol still lingering in his system. Flying across the buildings, barely alive enough to keep his slippery footing, Naruto seethed at the thought of Sasuke bailing on him so early in the morning… _again_. It was the third time in the last week or so that Sasuke had slipped out, leaving Naruto at the mercy of an alarm clock that he wasn't sure worked anymore. As his head wasted no time in pounding due to the bright sun pulsing down around him, all Naruto could do was hope that his teammates were still training when he arrived, he didn't even want to think about what Kakashi-sensei would do to him if he was late again.

Shuddering at the thought, Naruto stumbled down the last few tree branches, making his clumsy entrance to the training grounds, but his teammates were no where to be found…he had missed practice. Doubling over, panting profusely as he steadied his hands on his knees, Naruto looked around as he tried catching his breath. The day had just begun and already he was exhausted…and thirsty…and frickin starving. Scratching his head and kicking dirt in exasperation, the blonde turned quickly on his heel and made his way back into town, his stomach protesting his lack of food, driving him to the rooftops once more, in search of sustenance. Hopefully the rest of Team 7 would be found at his favorite ramen stand, so he could grovel for Kakashi to spare his life, and maybe grill Sasuke for some much needed answers. _Really, just what was up with him lately?_ the blonde thought as he tried to remember what happened last night, only to have bits and pieces come in and out of focus all too quickly for his feeble, hungover mind to interpret clearly. At this, he rolled his eyes and scoffed to himself at the thought of trying to understand the Uchiha, laughing a bit as he decided it could not be done.

Blazing through town, and looking down at the bustling street shops searching for a few familiar faces, a shock of blonde and purple caught his eye. _Perfect_, he thought jumping down to the entrance of the flower shop, before flashing his usual toothy grin and offering a friendly wave to the Yamanaka currently snipping flower stems for the display out front.

"What did you do this time, Uzumaki?" Ino questioned bluntly, a sly twinkle in her eye.

"I…err…what? What are you talking 'bout?" Naruto chortled half innocently.

"Well…history shows that you only come and talk to me if you've pissed someone off…flowers _are_ the currency of apologies, you know~"

"Um…yeah, about that…have you seen Sakura-chan or Sasuke around? We were supposed to train this morning, but…"

"Baaaaaaka. You do realize it's lunchtime now, right?" Ino teased, raising her eyebrow sarcastically at his expense.

"Yeah, yeah…I get it. Thanks for your help." Naruto spat sourly as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, 'Mr. Attitude'…cool it, _okay_? I was only kidding…and yes, I did see them today…I've actually been seeing a lot of them lately."

Snapping back around to face her, Naruto looked at Ino curiously, his brow creased in confusion as his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by _lately_?"

"Oh…you know, this last week or so, their morning ritual seems to be walking around together. Sometimes I even see them in the library together…they seem to be getting along really well these days, don't you think?"

"Well…what do they talk about?! Err…I mean, do you know what's going on?" Naruto questioned, trying to look unconcerned, but failing miserably in his fake, catalogue pose of a lying stance.

"Why so interested, huh? Could it be that you've forgotten about his ultimatum and its pending deadline?"

At her words, Naruto's face twisted in painful remembrance. For he knew all too well of the ultimatum that was placed on Sasuke the moment he was allowed to step foot back into Konoha. For it was the same reason they had been at odds for the last two weeks. Granted fighting was something that he and Sasuke should be plenty familiar with, but over the progression of their relationship since his return, the fighting ceased and they each let go of their fears and inhibitions and gave way to the rush of emotions that swiftly swept them off their feet. But with such an ultimatum placed upon your shoulders, the weight was bound to start showing soon enough. And before they knew it, fighting was all they did anymore.

Seeing Sasuke confused and conflicted again, only worried Naruto more. Deep down, Naruto knew the end was coming, he could see Sasuke slipping back into the darkness, it was written all over his face and laced in every word that left his mouth. He knew he could never give Sasuke what he wanted most…heirs…clan members…little baby Uchihas. As much as he loved Sasuke, Naruto knew he could no longer keep him from fulfilling his promise and dream, so Naruto tried to let him go…he _tried_. But Sasuke being more stubborn than anyone could ever imagine, pulled Naruto back in promising loop holes and red tape short cuts…he knew Sasuke loved him, but he just wished he would be more honest with himself. Couldn't he see that he was trying to offer a clean break? Couldn't he see that he was only trying to make everything easier? Couldn't he see that even though this was killing him, he would rather see Sasuke happy and alive than outcasted again…or worse?

"EARTH TO NARUTO!" Ino's voice bellowed as she snapped her fingers in front of his sullen, glazed over face.

"Oh, uh…gomen Ino-chan" Naruto stated flatly, trying not to let his thoughts show on his face, as he snapped out of his internal monologue.

"Geeze, what's with everybody lately?! First Shikamaru, now you, and I don't even want to know about whatever is going on with Sakura and Sasu-"

"Wait…what about Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned, his voice urgent and demanding.

Rolling her eyes as she cocked her head to the side, Ino glared at the Uzumaki with limited enthusiasm. "You mean to tell me one of your oldest friends never comes around anymore, and you just don't notice or care enough to inquire about the situation?"

Digesting her every word, Naruto's mind flashed with thoughts and memories of Shikamaru, striking a tender chord deep within his chest. Having zoned out again, Naruto stared off into space, completely unaware of the increasingly irritated blonde standing before him. Her fragile ego having been slightly offended by his ignorance, Ino had no qualms about getting his attention any way she could. As she sprayed Naruto's worrisome face with the garden hose, she stepped closer, until her angry pout was hovering just inches away from his confused, wide-eyed expression.

"Now listen here Uzumaki! Shikamaru has been extremely distant and uncharacteristically quiet these past few months…no one has seen him recently, and he's constantly signing up for dangerous away missions…you are one of his closest friends, surely _you_ must know something about the reasons behind his evasiveness" Ino accused, poking her bony index finger into the meat of Naruto's jacketed chest.

As she spoke, her words slowly drifting into the background, Naruto could only think of the last time he and Shikamaru parted ways, it was the morning after that cold winter night they spent together on their way back from an away mission. They had spent three long and weary days tracking an heirloom thief through The Hidden Snow village, and with the gold statue in tow, they booked it back towards warmer climates, but not before running into an old friend. It was on that day, they had the misfortune of running into a certain remaining Uchiha who was running from his own problems. His body bloodied and beaten, his tired face remaining emotionless, Sasuke stood before them, trying to catch his breath as he cautiously returning their gazes. But just before he disappeared right before their eyes in a poof of smoke, Naruto could swear he saw the Uchiha grin.

"Sasu-ke…" Naruto muttered almost inaudibly as his knees fell to the ground, his eyes fixated to the set of foot prints left in the snow.

The concerned Nara glanced over at Naruto, his eyes warming as soon as he saw the hurt expression Naruto was now wearing. He innocently chuckled to himself at the fickleness of his friend, one minute he was giddy and going on about how good a warm bowl of Ichiraku's ramen would be at the moment, and the next he was sulking on the ground, letting his inner demons toy with him as he relived his unfortunate memories all over again. Shikamaru could stand it no longer, this had to stop. He cared for Naruto, somedays he would even go as far as saying he loved the idiot, but he knew deep down that Naruto and his aching heart, belonged to someone else. Even though the 'someone else' was currently a rogue, S-level criminal, he still acknowledged his importance to the blonde, but it didn't mean he had to like the guy. Truth be told, Shikamaru loathed Sasuke to his core. Not that he needed any, but there were a number of reasons to not like the guy, but the biggest problem he had with Sasuke, was that he always left. Sick of watching Naruto suffer, and his words never quite reaching him, Shikamaru kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his sullen frame as he embraced Naruto wordlessly, who was still reeling over his emotions in the snow.

Deciding that the long haul home would be best if left till morning after their recent encounter, they quickly set up camp and started a fire. After a somber and wordless dinner, they both retired to the tent, seeking shelter from the cold, the snow had stopped falling, but the wind still howled as it zipped up and over their tent, shaking the roof and walls with each gust. As they both lay side by side on their backs, Naruto was lost inside his own thoughts, his mind replaying those few surprising seconds. As the tears began to well up and stream down over his lids, Naruto rolled over, away from Shikamaru, to stifle his cries as he silently wept into his pillow.

Currently hypothesizing over which method would be most efficient in ensuring the sadistic Uchiha's demise, Shikamaru lay awake and lost in thought. Just as he was about to nod off, he heard the tiniest of sniffles, turning over to face the huddled blonde's form, he noticed Naruto shivering. As troublesome as it was, Shikamaru rolled over and slung his arm over Naruto's waist, and pulled him against the curve of his body. Shocked by their sudden closeness, Naruto let a gasp escape as he hurried to dry his eyes in hopes of hiding his emotional vulnerability. As he dried his tears, Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's hand, forcing it away from his face as he interlocked their fingers, "Go ahead, you can cry…you don't have to pretend with me."

The Nara's words proving to be his undoing, Naruto's bottom lip began to quiver as he felt all the sadness and loneliness hit him right in the gut all over again. As the tears fell, Shikamaru held Naruto tightly against his body, his arms wrapped around the Uzumaki securely, his nose caressing the back of the blonde's neck in between featherlight kisses. Shikamaru knew this was a bad idea, but he just couldn't help himself, Naruto needed him, and it surprised the Nara to no end just how quick he was to offer his own assistance. Soon, Shikamaru found his mind clouded as he buried his face in Naruto's neck, kissing and licking the delicate skin, hoping to placate his worrisome mind. Lost in the moment, Shikamaru didn't even notice he had begun grinding up against his friend in the most delicious of ways until Naruto released a breathy, heady moan.

As soon as the sound left his mouth, Naruto blushed a million shades of red, his face growing warm despite the snowy tundra of their surroundings. Shamefully biting his bottom lip, the blonde slowly turned and cautiously faced his caressing companion, their eyes meeting and keeping each other's gazes, just long enough to offer a silent answer to each other's lingering question. As lips collided, the two were all hands, teeth, and tongues, as they gave way to their urges. Shikamaru quickly taking the initiative as he rolled over on top of Naruto, sliding his leg between Naruto's as they continued to grind against each other. Smiling warmly down at Naruto, Shikamaru rested himself on his elbows as he wiped away the remaining tear stains on the whiskered cheeks.

"I know I'm not _him_. But I'm so tired of seeing you unhappy, won't you let me try to make you happy…if even for tonight?" Shikamaru questioned cautiously.

"Shika…" Naruto panted through watery half-lidded eyes, his answer evident in the blush he was currently sporting.

Grinding up against him once more, Shikamaru groaned as their erections pressed against each other. The tension and enticing friction proving to be too much, Naruto moaned out once more, filling the tent with honest sounds of appreciation. Deep down, Naruto knew that while his body may be reacting to Shikamaru, his mind was still filled with thoughts of someone else. _This is no good, I cannot keep torturing myself with what if's and promises of happy endings. He. Is. Not. Coming. Back. He. Does. Not. Love. You. You. Are. Nothing. To. Him._

Snapping his eyes shut and turning his head to the side, Naruto was shamed by the road his thoughts were currently traveling. He was disgusted by the level of emotional dependence he had acquired in his search to find his reticent friend. Slowly where he laid, his eyes reopened, stairing blankly at the roof of the tent as Shikamaru kissed and licked his way down Naruto's chest, pushing his shirt up so that his lithe tongue could explore and taste. As Shikamaru's tongue flicked across Naruto's nipple, he could feel the blonde tensing under him as he released a choppy breath the Nara was unaware he was holding. His warm tongue circled around and around, as Shikamaru's teeth found the now perky bud, giving it a nip and a nibble, all the while watching Naruto closely with a heated gaze as he watched the Uzumaki struggle with his own resolve. Fearing an objection to his ministrations, Shikamaru kissed his way back up his friend's chest and neck, growling out Naruto's name into his ear before claiming his lips once again.

He had to admit it, the Nara was offering a delicious distraction, with his experienced tone, he obviously knew what he was doing, and Naruto had half the mind to lay back and let it happen, allowing himself to slip back into his own thoughts. _I need this. I need to let him go. I need to move on. I need to forget. Please help me forget. If this can distract me, if even for a few moments of pure, unadulterated pleasure…then this is what I need._

Breaking the kiss, Shikamaru busied his hurried hands with releasing his pressing erection. As the Nara unsheathed himself, he groaned as the tip teased against Naruto. Soon, Shikamaru had found himself grinding up against the blonde, kissing him hungrily as he ripped off the other's pants, quick to burry his leaking cock into the warmth of Naruto's awaiting ass. As he thrusted into the Uzumaki, Shikamaru gritted his teeth at the intense tightness of his friend, inhaling sharply as he adjusted to the clenching sensation. Looking down at the pathetic face Naruto was making, the Nara winced in guilt as he instantly figured out the cause. Using his free hand, Shikamaru covered up the Uzumaki's saddened eyes as he began thrusting deep inside him, as if to erase all the sadness that was eating away at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Just pretend I'm him" the heaving Nara whispered. He could feel the palm of his hand become wet as he felt the Uzumaki crying. But whether he was crying from the pain, or crying because of Sasuke…he'd never know. But through the bittersweet connection, Shikamaru could feel Naruto loosening up, as his body gave way, submitting to the pleasure they both discovered in the moment.

Naruto moaned and cried out as he felt Shikamaru pounding into him relentlessly. Over and over he drove into him, and as the pain subsided, Naruto's stomach grew ill as he soon found himself so aroused, the Nara's aggressive assault, somewhat soothing and overbearingly difficult to ignore. Naruto was sure he was trying to prove a point, but one he wasn't willing to entertain at the moment, and with his eyes covered up, it wasn't too difficult to pretend that the man who was currently enjoying his body was in fact whom he desired…Sasuke.

With his mind snowballing through images of the Uchiha, and his body remembering each of his fantasies, Naruto's back arched as he gripped at Shikamaru's flak jacket as his body tensed, every muscle in his body clenching as he came in a shuddering blaze of white. For just a split second, the dark hair that covered the blonde's face offered a glimpse of what it would be like with Sasuke, and with that, Naruto let himself go, clinging onto him as he wrapped his arms around the Nara's neck as they came together. Riding out the wave of arousal that had just claimed both their bodies, Naruto and Shikamaru remained in each other's arms, both too scared to face reality at the moment. Sharing a few panting breaths, Nara steadied himself with his arms over the Uzumaki, offering a warm and reassuring smile as he looked at the blank, but calm face of the blonde. As he kissed Naruto's forehead, he rolled over onto his side, pulling the Uzumaki's back against his heaving chest.

"I just wanted you to forget. I'm sorry, Naruto…please don't hate me."

Naruto would spend the next few weeks replaying that line over and over in his mind, the Nara's words lingering for some reason. But when Sasuke had returned to the village, Naruto's mind hit the pause button, never recalling those words ever again. Or so he thought. Hearing Ino get concerned over Shikamaru had triggered his mind. He couldn't believe it, had Sasuke completely erased that night from his mind? Did he forget about Shikamaru completely?

They only talked once after returning from the mission, but Naruto could only remember Shikamaru acting as if nothing had ever happened, going on and on about Kurenai and the baby, and how "tiresome" watching a toddler was. The Nara had acted so cool about everything, he simply waved him off and told the blonde to not worry about a thing. It was pure coincidence that they had bumped into each other at the grocery store, but Naruto some how felt that maybe there was something more behind Shikamaru, that night in the tent still occupying his mind, leaving the Uzumaki both curious and hopeful. To hear that Shikamaru and Kurenai had grown closer was somewhat of a shock, maybe the Nara really did like women. It didn't really surprise him though, after Asuma sensei's death, Shikamaru started helping Kurenai, a lot. Always running errands, cleaning, and helping out any way he could. Naruto always thought it strange that someone so selfish and lazy would ever be that willing to go out of their way to help someone without getting anything in return.

But having clarified his take on the matter, Shikamaru made it abundantly clear that he was "just being nice" and that he simply felt sorry for Naruto. Having been slightly burned by his words and nonchalant attitude, the Uzumaki decided to carry on, trying his best to put that one night out of his mind, the sooner he forgot about that pity party, the better. Besides, by the looks of it, Shikamaru was getting serious with Kurenai, what chance did he really stand now?

After that, Naruto never ran into Shikamaru again. But as the next few months proved overwhelming and all too eventful, that melancholy was swallowed by the Uchiha as he made his return back to Konoha. It was the day he got his wish, the day his life actually started. Naruto could finally be with Sasuke, and the teme had actually let him. Not once did he think things would sour to the point they had now. Not once did he ever think things would go back to the way they were before…

"-RUTO…NA-RU-TO!"

At hearing his name, Naruto was violently ripped away from his own mind once again, as Ino sent him tumbling backwards with a rather strong right hook. Coughing and sputtering, he spat blood out onto the dirty street, where he lay wincing in pain as he rubbed his busted lip.

"Hear I am, trying to help you out, and you look like you couldn't care any less! BAAAAKA!" Ino spout, now standing over his belittled form.

"Ino…what the fuck?! Have you lost your damned mind?"

"No no no, my dear friend, it is _you_ who have lost _yours_. Clearly you must have a few screws loose if you're not even concerned for your friends who have disappeared on you!" Ino growled as she unclenched her fists, and fixed her hair, restraining the few loose strands that escaped her perfect coif during their eventful talk. "And don't bother coming to me for any more help, it's obvious you don't want to hear anything I have to say. I can't stand to look at your rude and stubborn ass any longer…even fools are less oblivious than _you_" Ino nagged as she turned and walked inside the flower shop, leaving the blonde to sit in the street.

"Chikusho" Naruto muttered acidly under his breath. It was only lunch time and already he was having a shit day. _Perfect_.

His stomach now calling his attention through the most painful of grumblings, Naruto stood and brushed himself off before walking sulkily through the crowded market streets, immersing himself within the mass of people. As if the hangover wasn't enough, his head was now spinning even more, jumbled with thoughts and memories. Now adding Yamanaka to the list of voices currently looping through is brain, Naruto reflected a bit on her observations involving Shikamaru. Now absentmindedly chewing on his swollen, bloodied lip, the frustrated Uzumaki winced at the painful reminder. Truth be told, he had thought it odd that the Nara had been a little incognito since their return, and especially distant to the point of disappearance since Sasuke's, but he had just assumed he was busy…_would there be any other reason?_ At this thought, Naruto sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders as he hung his head, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, as he made way through the village, when a familiar sound caught his ear suddenly. _Is that Sakura-chan? Is she…laughing? _

Whipping his head around to face the direction of the sound, Naruto noticed he was outside of a swanky teahouse lounge. Stepping curiously through the maroon-colored curtained entrance, the soft music filled the entire establishment, along with the sound he was scouting. Peeking over the rice paper privacy shades, Naruto's piercing eyes scanned the room for any sign of Sakura. Looking around the dimly lit lounge, Naruto noted that most booths were occupied, save a few open seats at the large bar at the far wall of the building. He had heard about this place from Sakura a few months ago, apparently it was her favorite place to frequent, going on and on about how amazing the dango and mochi was. He had heard through the grapevine that this particular establishment was quite the date haven, and as he looked about the room, it was confirmed as the romantic feel of the privacy light from each table revealed only couples sitting comfortably amongst hushed conversations. It wasn't long before a shock of pink hair gave Sakura away. As Naruto smiled victoriously he moved to join her, but stopped just as his eyes found Sasuke, sitting across from her with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

He wasn't sure why, but seeing Sasuke this happy made him angry. They had been dating for several months, hell, they were practically living together, and Naruto had yet to see a smile this big. He had to admit it, he hated the taste of jealousy, it just didn't suit him.

As he shooed away the hostess who approached him cautiously as he snooped along the privacy wall at the entrance, he turned his attention back to the happy looking couple as they continued their little rendezvous. Luckily, his two teammates were sitting close enough for him to hear bits and pieces of their conversation, thanking Kami, Naruto scooted a little closer, cupping his ear to the screen in hopes of amplifying the sound if even just a bit.

"Well, I'm glad that I could help, Sasuke. You know…it's not everyday that a girl get's asked this, but I will do my best to make you happy" Sakura giggled nervously. "It's just…I don't know how I feel about lying to him…I really think you should talk to him first, I-"

"Sakura…" Sasuke interrupted, grabbing her clutched hands as they fiddled with the table cloth, "I appreciate your concern, but Naruto will understand…I just don't want to say anything to him yet, you know how he is…I'm just… buying some time until I know for sure this will work out."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears as his mouth dropped open with eyes wide in shock. He wanted to continue listening in, but his stomach started to churn, getting the better of him as it prompted him to turn around quickly, and run through the curtains, back out into the street as he purged the contents of his stomach into the nearest shrub. Wiping his mouth and glaring at a few lingering passersby, Naruto stood upright and was soon lost in the sea of villagers as he made his way down the street, momentarily forgetting where he was going as he cursed his curiosity and all the tortured feelings it brought about.

Had he heard them right? Were Sasuke and Sakura now dating? His chest heaved as a stinging pain settled in at the sound of his own thoughts. His face grimaced even more as the thought of Sasuke sneaking around on him made him physically sick. As the betrayal faded, anger soon seeped in. Clenching his fists by his side, the thought of going back to his house was more than he could bare at the moment, the last thing he needed was to run into Sasuke before his emotions settled completely, the prospect of starting another nasty fight over this could only lead in a dangerous direction at this point. Stopping in mid step, Naruto felt compelled to inhale a deep breath, and released it slowly in an attempt at calming his inner self as he felt his chakra flare. During times of emotional stress such as this, Naruto had to keep himself in check, for a person of Jinchuriki status, losing one's temper among the lunch time rush of surrounding villagers was an enormous no-no. Naruto needed to calm down, and he needed to calm down quick. Opening his eyes once again, he soon found himself to be in front of the pub. The idea of cooling his head with a bottle or two of Sake was becoming more and more appealing. Sure it was midday, but who the hell cares…when your day is complete shit, it's always a good time to drink. Weaving in and out of the passing people, Naruto made his way over to the dilapidated bar entry and slipped inside.

Dragging his feet, and making his way to the bar, Naruto plopped down onto the bar stool, immediately ordering a drink. As the warm Sake burned its way down his throat, Naruto could feel his nerves settle as he all but practically melted into his seat. Usually the bar was slam packed with jonins back from away missions, or people cheering in celebration, just like it had been just twelve hours prior when he and Sasuke were here, but now Naruto sighed inwardly amidst the eerily quiet atmosphere with only the sounds of the jukebox being heard.

Soon his thoughts made their way back to _him_. "Sasuke…" the blonde mumbled under his breath as he slammed his glass down against the bar, the sharp noise efficiently waking the slumbering ninja that had passed out on the bar a few seats down from him. As the weary ninja sat up and opened his groggy eyes, seemingly looking for the source of his abrasive wake up call, he slurred out in an uproarious bellow, "Ushumaki Na-ru-tooooo!"

As Naruto flinched in surprise at the sound of his name, slowly he turned to face the sleepy drunk, his eyes going wide as he realized just who it was that had called out to him. "Sh-Shikamaru?!" Naruto stuttered out of complete shock.

"Yesh, I'm afraid sho" the Nara slurred as he tried repeatedly to light the cigarette he had managed to put in his mouth.

Seeing his friend struggle, Naruto moved down to sit next to Shikamaru at the bar, noting the ridiculous amount of empty Sake bottles surrounding him.

"Shikamaru…why are you drunk in the middle of the day?" Naruto asked worriedly as he flicked open the Zippo and lit the Nara's cigarette for him.

Sighing in relief as he took the first drag, Shikamaru laughed a bit, his eyes looking anywhere but at the face of the last person he wanted to see him like this. "Why you shay? Well… I guesh there are many reashons, none of which I wish to discush wif you"

Irritated with his vague and almost rude retort, Naruto rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "Seriously, are you okay? I mean, I know we've had a rough day but-"

"Shave it, pretty boy!" Shikamaru cut in sharply, holding up his hand as if to silence Naruto. "I dun wanna hear 'bout your problems…you got watchu alwaysh wanted…and I…I- well, I have acshepted the fact that I never will…"

Looking at the flushed Nara as he took another lengthy drag from his smoke, Naruto could only look on in disbelief as he listened to him drawl out what it was the was actually bothering him. In a way, he was glad Shikamaru was finally opening up, today certainly was shaping up to be a day full of answers.

"Oooh…and, there ish no 'we' about ush, _Naruto_" Shikamaru warned as he accusingly pointed a finger at his companion, whom he finally decided to make eye contact with.

As Shikamaru started to nod off before Naruto could respond, he grabbed the cigarette and snubbed it out in an empty bottle before wrapping one of the Nara's arms around his neck and shoulder, helping him to stand. "Alright, I think you've had enough, let's get you home" Naruto grunted as they clumsily made their way out into the street.

As he weaved the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu, Naruto and Shikamaru disappeared from the ally in a poof of smoke, and landed on the Nara's front porch. Struggling with Shikamaru's drunken dead weight and loose limb antics, Naruto had no choice, but to prop his body up against the door as he fumbled through his vest pocket to get his keys and let them inside.

"Oh, I shee someone's gettin' rather frishky~" Shikamaru announced amusingly as he squirmed under Naruto's searching hands.

"Knock it off, Shikamaru!" Naruto blurted out of exasperation as he tried the key in the lock while keeping him standing as he began slumping down the door.

"Aw. Sho mean~" the drunken ninja teased as he hooked Naruto around the neck with one arm as he pulled him against his slouching body.

Just then, a click was heard as the door was unlocked, both immediately falling backwards through the opened doorway with a resounding thud. Moaning and groaning, the pile of bodies on the floor hesitated to move, both no doubt feeling the effect of their intoxication after such a hard fall. Upon opening his eyes, Naruto found himself looking down at a very smiley Shikamaru before he had both arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the body beneath him, his head buried into his jacket, inhaling Naruto's scent.

"Mmmm…dis feelsh nice…"

"…"

"I never thought I'd get ta hold ya like dis ever again"

"Sh-Shika…you know that was-"

"Yesh, yesh…I know all too well what that wush…but it still hurts like asonofabitch…"

"…"

"I wush just a replayshment…a temporary replayshment. I'm not sho dense as to miss that."

"C'mon Shikamaru…you know that's not true…"

"Ooh Naruto, how you torture me sho~" Shikamaru teased before squeezing the Uzumaki tighter between his clutching arms.

"SHIKA!" Naruto squealed as he felt the air leave his lungs, as he wriggled free of his grasp, sitting up beside his friends' sprawled out body.

Sitting up on his elbows, the Nara sighed deeply as he stared up at the ceiling emotionless now, his face reserved as he looked deep in thought. He couldn't help the way he was feeling, and he sure as hell couldn't help what he said in his current state of obliteration. He was just going to stop treading lightly around Naruto's feelings and be more honest, maybe then he wouldn't feel so trapped and suffocated every day. The emotional and mental torture he'd been putting himself through since that night they spent together was beyond comprehension, and it wore on him, day in and day out. The only thing Shikamaru could do was to keep his distance, let his friend be happy… unburdened and keep busy as to not think too much about unnecessary things, but there was a limit to his patience, and he was clearly approaching it. Looking up at Naruto, the Nara scoffed as he saw him avert his gaze.

"Mendokusai…" Shikamaru grumbled before he grabbed both sides of Naruto's face and pulled him forward, crashing into his lips.

"Oompf-" Naruto gasped as he suddenly found his mouth occupied, the taste of Sake making him wince slightly before he gave into the demanding kiss, returning his fervor as he parted his lips for Shikamaru's tongue as it swiped greedily over his bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. He didn't know why, but for some reason, Naruto let it continue, because he was certain that in denying it, it would somehow feel much worse. Naruto had always been one to argue that the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it…or maybe it was just the alcohol talking. But before he could offer anymore insight to his own doing, he heard a noise that halted all movement in his body, a deer in the headlights.

"Ahem…"

As the two broke the kiss with a wet pop, both turned to the open doorway, were they found an exhausted and seemingly rather unamused and irritated Uchiha leaning back against the railing of the porch, arms folded in disapproval. As soon as their eyes met, Naruto averted his gaze out of embarrassment due to the whole situation, while Shikamaru sighed aloud before laying back down, his heavy lids soon removing himself from the conversation completely as he passed out in the middle of his entry way. Before standing, Naruto slung a heavy blanket over the slumbering Nara, before Sasuke's icy tone cut through the air, "Naruto. A word…_please_." Closing the door behind him quietly, Naruto made his way toward Sasuke, dragging his feet a bit as he still refused to look at Sasuke in the eye.

"What…the fuck, Naruto?" Sasuke finally spoke, as his brow creased and his glare intensified.

"Um…look, it's not what it looks like-"

"Oh, so you weren't cheating on me with that lazy ass?" Sasuke interrupted heatedly.

"Me? Cheat? On _you_?!" Naruto exclaimed not believing his own ears. NO, this could not be happening, just hours prior he had overheard this same man, _his_ man, talking to Sakura about their new found relationship, and HE was the one accused of cheating?! Shaking his head in disbelief, the blonde held his tongue before clearing his thoughts. "No. He is just drunk, I found him like that and brought him home…he was just confused, is all…he thought it was… a different time…"

"Confused? Different time? What is he, Naruto? A goddamn time traveling samurai?! This is ridiculous. I've been looking for you all day, and when I find you, your kissing random drunken idiots…and making excuses for it? Damn it Naruto! If you were going to lie to me, at least make it an intelligent lie, not some bullshit reason like_'he thought it was a different time'_…I mean, what the _fuck_ is that even supposed to mean?" Sasuke yelled out, obviously not caring if he made a scene as he paced back and forth scratching the back of his head.

"Well…um…er-" Naruto mumbled as he idly fumbled with the zipper on his jacket.

"No. Don't tell me…you…and him?" Sasuke guessed, his eyes twitching with boiling irritation.

"…"

"When?" the Uchiha demanded rather than asked.

"That night we ran into you coming back from Snow" the Uzumaki slurred slowly, his timid eyes flitting up to look upon Sasuke's angered gaze.

"…"

"Sasuke… it was just once, and it was before-"

"Save it. I've heard enough, and I'm going home. If you know what's good for you, _don't_ follow me" Sasuke bit out in all seriousness.

"TEME!" the blonde screamed as he chased after Sasuke, both of them light on their feet as they hopped from one roof to the next.

As the drunken Uzumaki finally caught up with Sasuke, it was too late. The Uchiha had beaten him to his compound, and turned around long enough to shoot the blonde an icy glare before slamming the door in his face.

"Teme! Open up, right now!" Naruto screamed with all his might at the locked door that was just shut in his face, his fists pounding as he beat against the wooden planks.

"Go away, dobe! I'm in no mood for any more of your bullshit."

"Tch." Naruto clicked as he walked away from the door snarling.

With a running start towards the door, every fiber in his body flexed as he blew through the door with incredible ease…and a precisely planned Rasengan. But as he stood among the gross display of splinters and pieces of what used to be the front door, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"SASUK-NGH!"

Before he had time to curse the Uchiha's name, Naruto was grabbed from behind, Sasuke securing both his arms behind his back as he was slammed into the nearest wall. With his face pressed up against the wall, Naruto grunted and squirmed with shock and anger as he felt Sasuke come close to his ear as he pressed his full weight against him, leaving him no room to fight back.

"What part of 'DON'T follow me if you know what's good for you' do you not understand, _dobe_?!"

"Sasuke! Just let me explain-"

"Explain why you're just a slut who will sleep with anyone? Do I even matter to you anymore? Or do I matter just as much as Gaara and Kiba and anyone else in the village that you've FUCKED?!" Sasuke screamed, his anger bleeding through every syllable.

"NO! I never-"

"Shut up, _usuratonkachi_…" the Uchiha seethed as he slammed the feisty blonde up against the wall again, "…If you're not a giant slut, then why not tell me about this before? We've been together for months now, and somehow this just slipped your mind?"

"I'm not a slut, you asshole! It was one time, ONE fucking time, and it was before you even came back to Konoha!" Naruto huffed, "And I don't owe you an explanation, but I was going to give you one if you would even hear me out!"

"Oh? And what exactly are you going to explain, hn?! How he was practically begging for you to fuck him?!"

"N-No… _I_ didn't fuck him…" Naruto mumbled hesitantly as he looked over his shoulder at the widening eyes of the Uchiha.

"Y-Y-You let him…fuck _you_? Oh, so all of a sudden you're a bottom? So I guess when you wouldn't let me top you the other night, feeding me some excuse about how you didn't like being bottom, you were lying to me? AGAIN?!" Sasuke screamed, his blood boiling at the idea of someone else having touched Naruto in the way that he hadn't.

"THAT IS PRECISELY _WHY_ I DON'T LIKE IT!" Naruto bit out as sourly as possible, the veins in his temple popping out with his anger.

"Hn. Well that's good to know…" Sasuke teased, his voice laced with malice, "…It makes doing this a lot more…satisfying."

Pushing off the wall, Sasuke swung Naruto around by his pinned arms, throwing is torso over the back of the couch behind them. The Uchiha was fuming, and had no intentions of waiting any longer for Naruto to warm up to the idea of letting him be seme, if anything he owed it to him now. Ripping his pants down violently, Sasuke used his free hand to slap the blonde across his ass a few hard times, his hips grinding up against the other's backside roughly.

"TEME!" Naruto shrieked, his panicked, slightly drunken mind not allowing him to keep up with the Uchiha and his new found strength in all his rage.

He tried to fight him off, but lacking the strength he would have had with a few extra hours of sleep and a warm meal, Naruto knew he didn't stand a chance. He knew he had angered Sasuke, and now he was dealing with his explosive temper, but maybe this was just a blessing in disguise. As he swallowed his fate, Naruto bit down on his bottom lip as he felt Sasuke grind up against him harshly. Without a moment's notice, Sasuke spit into his palm as he rubbed the head of his hardened cock and thrusted into Naruto in one fluid motion, grunting as he felt the blonde clench tightly around him.

"Give it up, dobe…you're mine now" Sasuke groaned into Naruto's ear, his free hand grabbing a fist full of hair, pulling him upright while Sasuke taunted him, "…and I'll fuck you however I want to, understood?"

"AAH! NNN… Sasu… ke… s-stop!" the blonde cried, tears welling up as he felt like he was being ripped open. Without any preparation and the hard, jabbing thrusts Sasuke was driving into him, Naruto choked on his tears as he screamed and cried out, trying his best to lash out of his grasp.

"You're mine, you hear me? This ass is mine now, dobe!" Sasuke grunted as he panted heavily, loving every torturous second he was making the Uzumaki pay for his little indiscretions.

Whimpering now, Naruto just kept his mouth shut as the Uchiha slammed into him furiously. If this wasn't the excuse he was looking for to make a clean break, he didn't know what was. All he had to do now is enjoy the last few minutes remaining with the man he loved, knowing that there would be no going back after this, this is what they both needed right now. It was the mature decision, although a bitter, jagged pill to swallow, it still must go down.

"Mmm, I bet you love this, I bet you secretly love me fucking you senseless, dobe" Sasuke growled, his hand gripping onto Naruto's hip tighter as he held him in place, bracing for his building climax.

"AAH! Fuuuuck!" Sasuke exclaimed throwing his head back, his breath hitching as he came inside the teary blonde. With a few more deep thrusts, he emptied his fiery hot seed inside Naruto. Pulling out slowly, he lowered his head as he leaned over the blonde, trying to catch his breath. Naruto seizing the opportunity to break free, pushed back against Sasuke, shoving him back as Naruto hurriedly pulled up his pants and walked towards the open doorway.

"Get back here Uzumaki Naruto, I'm not finished with you yet!" the snarling Uchiha commanded, lunging forward, grabbing Naruto by the arm.

Whirling around, Naruto landed a swift right hook straight across Sasuke's jaw, his busted lip leaving blood splatter across his knuckles. As Sasuke flew backwards, landing on his ass and rubbing his jaw, he looked up at an emotionless Uzumaki, startled by his sudden cold presence. Not even bothering to wipe away his tears, Naruto looked down at the offended Uchiha, his lips pressed firmly together as he gathered the courage to say what he must.

"But I'm finished with you. Don't play dumb with me anymore, teme. I'm not an idiot like you seem to think, and after you practically raped me, I'm pretty sure you're the one who's the idiot around here, you fucking asshole. Don't ever talk to me again. And have fun making plenty of babies with Sakura, I'm sure you'll be lovely parents, not that I would know… so you'll have to forgive me for not caring…" the blonde stated flatly before turning on his heel and booking it out of there before his resolve crumbled and he ran into that baka's arms.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke screamed, running after the sprinting Uzumaki.

Sensing Sasuke coming up quick behind him, Naruto weaved the signs for his Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. As hundreds of his clones appeared and scrambled out amongst the rooftops, the Uchiha losing the real Naruto in the chaos.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke screamed out, trying his best not to panic as he feared never hearing from the dobe ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

After calming himself down at the hokage monument, Naruto found his head in a far better place. Sometimes when he just needed to get away for a bit and take a breather, Naruto would find himself sprinting here to hide out. He had never gotten the chance to have a family, and even though he knew this was only a mountain…a piece of rock… the blonde somehow felt closer to his parents just by being there. But as the his blue eyes watched the sun slip behind the trees on the horizon, the dark cool air blanketed Konoha as it's dim lights began to twinkle against the absence of daylight.

Dusting off his pants, the Uzumaki said a quick goodbye to a certain stone profile he was staring at before leaping from it's edge to the rooftops below. Whizzing through the middle of town now, Naruto stopped in his tracks at the sudden cacaphony of panic. Peering over the edge of the ledge he saw a swarm of people running down the street, soon the smell of smoke filled the air as glowing clouds fanned out from a nearby building, the roaring embers strobing the night sky as the flames quickly spread. Running towards the source of the fire, Naruto's heart dropped as he realized what building had been ignited.

"Oh… shit…"

Gritting his teeth in rage, the Uzumaki barreled down through the crowd, sprinting as fast as he could inside the fiery building dodging debris and flames alike as he jumped up to the third story balcony, kicking in the glass and barging into Shikamaru's apartment. Still asleep, the Nara laid right where he had left him, completely ignorant to the danger closing in on him as the thick smoke blanketed the air. Slinging the dead weight over his shoulder, Naruto ran out the broken glass door and back down into the streets, laying Shikamaru down as the medic teams arrived, ANBU immediately implementing their water style users to control the fire.

Thanking the gods above, the blonde let out a sigh of relief as they had barely made it out alive. Coughing violently while trying to catch his breath, the wheezing Uzumaki looked upon the sputtering flames, as the last occupant was carried out by other jonins arriving to help in the onslaught of the fire. Looking around frantically, Naruto's eyes searched for a certain someone whom might still be lingering after setting such a fire. With no such luck, the soot covered blonde made sure Shikamaru was getting the care he needed before he cracked his knuckles and set off in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Open up, TEME! I'M _WARNING_ YOU!" the blonde screamed through the newly replaced door as he was in no mood for more games.

"What? One door wasn't enough for you to destroy in a day?" the Uchiha joked sourly as he flung the door open.

"Why?"

"Why _what_, dobe?"

"I know it was you who started that fire, _U-chi-ha_… I just want to know _why_!" Naruto glared, his mouth trying to stifle the snarl that his quivering lip was fighting.

"I have no idea what you're talking ab-"

"WHY GODAMN IT?! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON LYING TO ME?" the Uzumaki shouted with heated fervor, slamming his fist into the door frame, cracking it, as he made his point deadly serious.

"…"

"Why do you _always_ lie to me, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice cracked, the tears welling up in his large eyes as he recalled the days' events.

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry, but I think you've misunderstood a few things…let me expl-"

"No. There is no need to explain anything anymore. We're finished… I thought you were different now, but you're not, your just the same selfish, arrogant, and inconsiderate Sasuke that you were before. And after the stunt you pulled today, your jealous streak isn't looking too good on you either… so please… do me favor, and stay away from me from now on. And while you're at it, leave Shikamaru out of it too, he's done nothing to you… and for that, you should be thankful."

Turning around before giving Sasuke time to object or answer him in any way, Naruto stomped away, fighting the urge to punch the Uchiha for the second time that day. He could feel the other's eyes burning into his back as he walked away now, the ever-present anger emanating off his body in such a way that made Naruto's skin prickle as the hair on his neck stood on end. He could be angry all he wanted, but it wouldn't make up for the fact that Sasuke had thrown their relationship away for another member of Team 7, or the fact that in a fit of jealous rage, he set fire to a comrades house. Naruto couldn't be more disappointed in someone, he had been wrong about Sasuke, blinded so much by the naiveté that bloomed within him as he found himself happy for the first time in as long as he could remember. He had thought Sasuke coming back into his life was the answer to all his prayers, but now his bond with Sasuke was causing more harm than good, putting his, and everyone else's life at risk. Not knowing whom else Sasuke would strike at if they got close to him was definitely a risk Naruto wasn't keen on taking. Convincing himself it was all for the better, Naruto swallowed is emotions and made his way to the hospital, hopefully Shikamaru would be awake now. He needed to apologize, someone had to after the childish and reckless stunt the Uchiha just pulled.

It had been one of the longest days for the Uzumaki, and he just wanted something to eat and some rest, but while waiting for the Nara's discharge papers, Naruto found himself oddly nervous. Thanks to him, Shikamaru now had nowhere to stay, unless he moved back in with his parents, which he was sure Shikamaru would not be up for. With his thoughts clearing as he saw the Nara make his way towards him through the swinging double doors, his darkened eyes and sluggish step betraying his exhaustion… the day had truly been long for everyone. Suddenly missing the feel of his bed, Naruto yawned as he walked towards Shikamaru and they both made their exit from the hospital.

"So…um, I know it won't mean much, but for what it's worth… I'm really, _really_ sorry" Naruto confessed as they made their way through town, his voice fighting off anger and guilt simultaneously. "It's all my fault, I never thought he would hav-"

"Shh! You're killing my head, Uzumaki… and you don't have to apologize either" the grumpy Nara stated flatly, "…Besides, it is I who should be apologizing, I was the one who got you into this mess in the first place… and then you go and make me look bad by saving my ass from that douchebag…"

"Shika-"

"But seriously…" Shikamaru interrupted as he stopped to turn and face the Uzumaki, the blonde fiddling for his keys in his pocket, "…thank you, I mean it."

"Well…" Naruto laughed as he opened his apartment door, turning to let the Nara in after him, "…what would you have me do otherwise? Leave you there to die? Seriously, your thanks isn't needed, I'm still the reason it happened at all… so…"

Taking no chances, Naruto locked the door and placed a protective barrier around the entire apartment, just in case. Turning around to find the Nara completely passed out on the couch, the deflated Uzumaki laughing lightly as he set his keys down and removed his shoes, tip toeying over to the couch where Shikamaru had already begun to snore. Looking down at his stretched out form, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the innocent and gentle looking man sleeping in his living room. Ever since they camped out in Snow country, Shikamaru had held a special place in the Uzumaki's heart, the Nara's touching words comforting him, making him feel as if he had always been there for him in some way. Looking back on it, they had been friends for many years, Shikamaru being the first friend Naruto made since starting his training at the academy. He couldn't help but think that he and the Nara had always been close friends, and that the night in the woods didn't drive them apart, but had brought them even closer together. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, Naruto unknowingly reached out, his fingers fluttering lightly across Shikamaru's temple and cheek, a feeling of elation blooming in him as he looked upon the familiar, reassuring face. As the blonde's eyes fell shut, Naruto shuddered a sigh as he felt a spark in their connection, his touch being enough to set off the chakra recognition as his body reacted to the other's.

His heart now racing as his mind flashed with heated memories from that night, Naruto was completely oblivious to the eye peeking a glimpse at him. Yelping as he felt a hand wrap around his own, Naruto fell forward as he landed slightly atop the reclined Nara, Shikamaru pulling Naruto's arm over his chest as he wrapped the other around his waist, keeping the blonde pressed against him.

"Shh. Sleep now. Talk tomorrow." Shikamaru exhaled as he re-cradled his head on the arm of the couch beneath him, yawning as he softly slipped back into sleep.

Gulping dryly at the sudden closeness, Naruto tensed as he squirmed awkwardly, trying to free himself from this embarrassing display of bodily comfort. Finding the Nara's grasp a bit tougher to navigate through, the blonde grunted in exasperation as he settled against the warm body beside him, too tired to fight… and too lonely to care. At least someone didn't mind cuddling, the foreign concept was already proving to be a refreshing step in the right direction. With his head pressed against Shikamaru's chest, the Uzumaki slowly drifted off to sleep himself, the rhythmic beating of a heart calming his mind as sleep captured his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came quicker than expected as Naruto yawned into a sleepy-eyed stretch, his contorted body aching from a hard night's sleep on the couch. Sitting up to crack his neck and straighten his back, the awakened blonde cleared his throat before attempting to stand, his bones cracking as they protested every move. As he shuffled across the living room floor to the bathroom, he halted in mid step as he realized the bathroom light was on, the previous night's memories quickly rushing back to his hazy morning mind.

At the sound of water draining, and against his better judgement, Naruto peeked around the slightly opened door, his eyes widening at the sight. Letting his jaw fall open, he gawked at the practically naked Nara pacing back and forth in the tiny bathroom, his long wet hair hanging heavily around his face… his well defined torso glistening with moisture after his bath… and the tease of a towel which hung tantalizingly low on his hips was enough to give Naruto an erection on the spot. Grunting against the sudden strain in his pants, Naruto panicked, his eyes glancing around, looking at anything other than the dewy Nara before him as he bit down on his lips and tried to control himself, willing his mind to think pure thoughts, hating the fact that his body was so quick to react.

Hearing the Nara's sigh from behind the door, Naruto took another chance, peering through the door crack just in time to see Shikamaru pull off his towel, using it to dry the dripping ends of his hair. Throwing the dampened towel around his neck when he was finished, Shikamaru leaned back against the counter, sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously frustrated with something entirely. But as the Nara's hands left his face to wipe random beads of water off his chest, Naruto felt his face flush as he followed Shikamaru's every move, his eyes following the trail his hands made as they traveled farther down his body.

As Shikamaru grabbed his cock, giving it a quick stroke, his head fell back as he exhaled deeply, the sight making Naruto's cock twitch as he watched his friend so intimately. With each stroke trapping the Uzumaki in a trance, he stared at Shikamaru, watching closely as his chest rose and fell in time with his own pace. Silently groaning as he felt himself throbbing, it was all Naruto could do to allow his hand to grip himself through the taught material of his pants. His jerks becoming faster, his breath running ragged, Naruto continued to silently peep in on Shikamaru as he relieved himself in the Uzumaki's bathroom. Seeing the Nara in this way was doing strange things to the blonde, soon finding himself more needy than he could stand as he shamefully allowed his hand to slip into his pants, palming his own cock as he began to stroke it, his eyes still glued to the blissful Nara as he began to pant harshly, his release quickly approaching.

"Nnngh… N-Na..ru..to…"

At the muttered, almost inaudible sound of his own name, Naruto froze. Watching with a widened gaze as the Nara climaxed, emptying his own seed into the palm of his hand, the Uzumaki began to stroke himself into a frenzy as he heard his name fall repeatedly from the Nara's gasping mouth. Closing his eyes shut tight, Naruto's mind was assaulted with flashbacks of their snowy tryst… the feeling of Shikamaru's warm breath at his nape, the sound of his panting voice, the feel of his guiding fingers, the pain of being completely filled and the pleasure of being so thoroughly fu-

"Oh, don't mind me…" Naruto heard the voice in front of him chime lightheartedly.

Shrieking at having been found out, caught in the most lewd of positions, the Uzumaki cringed as he was reminded of his blatant peeping. Removing his hand from his pants as quickly and as innocently as possible, Naruto went to turn around, but was glued to the spot. His worried eyes falling straight to the floor, Naruto noticed the shadows that connected him to the Nara, whose hands had woven the seals, quickly trapping the perverted blonde in his shadow sewing jutsu.

"I… uh… was just-" Naruto stuttered, his reddening blush giving his uncomfortable embarrassment away.

"Ah ah ah~ Don't let me keep you from finishing…" Shikamaru replied haughtily, smirking slyly at the red-handed peeper.

Shikamaru was no idiot, he knew the Uzumaki was up, but he was a little surprised to find him so openly staring at him through the door, which was conveniently left ajar. Much to his dismay, the blonde hadn't joined him in the bath, but when Shikamaru noticed the creeping shadow beneath the door, he decided to dangle the bait a bit longer, hoping to get a curious bite. Now that he had caught Naruto in his trap, there was no escape… he would make that oblivious blonde admit his feelings one way or the other.

"And from where I'm standing… seems like you were _very_ close" Shikamaru taunted, his hands traveling down the lower expanse of his pelvis, gripping the shaft and giving it a good long squeeze. As the Uzumaki's hands mirrored his own, the smug Nara smirked as he watched the precum drip from the other's inflamed head, inhaling deeply as the maneuver earned him a trembling groan from the blushing blonde.

"Shika-"

"Yet again, Naruto… now is _not_ the time for talking. Now, should I finish this up… or should I allow you to finish on your own accord? Either way, I _will_ be watching… only seems fair, don't you agree Na-ru-to?"

Shikamaru had tried to quell his feelings for Naruto for so long, but after Sasuke had made his return to Konoha, the Nara dived head first into a distraction, one that would lead him to the crossroads he now stood at. For the Nara, Naruto had been his first friend, his first crush, his first one-sided love… making it more difficult to abandon until all hope was absolutely lost. But in an unexpected twist of fate, Kurenai would come into his life in a way that would catch even the likes of himself off guard. Once Naruto and Sasuke became official, Shikamaru made a trip to Asuma's grave, needing some guidance desperately… he missed his sensei everyday, but more importantly, he missed their conversations. He had always looked up to and respected Asuma, and now that his biggest mentor was gone, Shikamaru often visited his grave, paying homage to their memories as the smell of his burning cigarette allowed the Nara to believe that his beloved sensei was still with them. On one visit in particular, he ran into Kurenai and AJ as they brought fresh flowers to the grave. Having not seen them in a while, Shikamaru was invited over for tea as he and Kurenai caught up, laughing over life, missions, and the misadventures of being a new mother. It wasn't until Shikamaru got home and laid in bed before it hit him… he had made a promise to Asuma, and at being reminded of what that promise entailed, the guilt began to eat him alive. He had promised Asuma that he would take care of his child, that he would protect and help in any way possible, but because he had been too selfishly absorbed in loving someone who would never return his feelings, he felt an uncharacteristic sense of abandon at not having done as much as he could to help the two people his mentor loved more than anything. At the prospect of having let down his sensei, Shikamaru applied his sense of duty and responsibility threefold as he became quite an asset to both Kurenai and AJ. And as the months passed by, he became, dare he say… comfortable? Almost _too_ comfortable with that way of life, to be honest. Day after day he was more accustomed to seeing their faces, helping out with the maintenance around the house, babysitting so Kurenai could go out with her friends, and he was even known to cook and clean every now and then.

But it wasn't until Kurenai popped a question, that Shikamaru had realized just how far things had progressed. After putting AJ down for the night, Shikamaru joined Kurenai on the couch as she sipped her blueberry tea. It was getting late, and as he was about to say his goodbye and take his leave, Kurenai grabbed his wrist and asked if he could stay the night. He was stuck.

On one hand he had his true desire, the only one he had ever known, and that was to be with Naruto… and on the other hand, he had a very important promise to uphold, but at the idea of moving in and simply replacing Asuma… Shikamaru felt very conflicted, not knowing which decision was the right one to make. Panicking slightly, the Nara laughed off her offer to spend the night, and politely excused himself… he needed to sleep this one off. But sleep would not come for the Nara on this night. Hour after hour, he laid awake, staring painfully at the ceiling examining all thoughts, his body poised in deep thought and reflection. As the early sun peeped through his curtains, he sighed at the realization that he had gotten absolutely no sleep, cursing the confusion and emotional tug-of-war he was drowning in. It was time to take matters into his own hands, if he wasn't going to fall asleep… he would make himself sleep. Getting up and dressed, Shikamaru made his way through the late morning crowds and into the pub… it was a good thing he had the day off, after a few drinks, he was sure to be sleeping like a baby. But as fate would have it, that was the day Naruto was thrown into his lap once again.

Momentarily fleeing responsibility, fearing his life was escalating quicker than expected, the overwhelmed Nara sought solace at the end of a bottle. Amidst the drunken stupor, Shikamaru drowned his guilt as he pondered other facets of life, having a sudden interest in having some fun at the prospect of having to eventually carry such a heavy burden. Having struggled with accepting reality, Shikamaru viewed Naruto's coincidental appearance as a sign… just when he was about to give up all hope and settle down, a new prospect emerges… if this wasn't a sign from the gods, he wasn't sure what was. Shikamaru was adamant, now more than ever, to confront the blonde head on, Sasuke be damned… the Nara had waited his time, now he needed some answers.

"I'm still waiting…" Shikamaru acknowledged after moments of silence, his hands squeezing his shaft on each stressed syllable, loving the way Naruto's breath was becoming shallow and jagged.

"D-Don't…"

"Come again?" the Nara simpered behind a devious grin, his eyes glued to the contorting faces the Uzumaki was now making.

"D-Don't stop… please!" Naruto groaned heatedly, his voice raw and uninhibited as the Nara drove him closer.

Having his own throbbing cock now bobbing for attention, Shikamaru began to fall under his own spell as he continued to openly watch Naruto touch himself, his own hands guiding the way. At hearing Naruto's heady voice in that desperate tone once again, Shikamaru allowed his body to react freely, stroking harder and harder as he felt himself winding the coil tightly.

"Now that's more like it… let me hear more from that honest mouth of yours, Naruto…"

"Sh-Shika…"

"Yes?"

"Shika… I… I want-"

"Yes… what is it that you _want_?"

"I… I need-"

"Yes… what is it that you _need_?"

"I… Ngh… I-I can't- Ahh, AHH!"

As the Nara watched Naruto squirm, his face twisting in a plethora of emotions, Shikamaru knew the Uzumaki was close. Acting on a whim, the Nara unsewed their shadows, giving control back to Naruto just as he fell to his knees in front of the moaning blonde placing his lips around his girthy cock. Taking him all in, his tongue swirling around the shaft as he bobbed up and down furiously, Shikamaru worked Naruto over until the blonde came in a powerful, shuddering orgasm that ripped through his body as he thrusted into the Nara's accommodating orifice, his hands grabbing fist fulls of the long damp hair, keeping the shadow sewer in place as he emptied himself with a few jerky thrusts.

Humming appreciatively, Shikamaru sucked lightly on Naruto's tip as he slowly pulled off his still throbbing erection. Licking his lips, the Nara glanced up at Naruto, keeping eye contact as he rose to meet his gaze at eye level. The ravaged blonde looking a little lost and dumbfounded in his post-climactic bliss, Shikamaru couldn't help himself as he leaned forward, his sticky lips claiming the other's in the heat of the moment. Hesitating at first, thinking the act was a bit vulgar, Naruto soon found himself at the mercy of the Nara's tongue, which convinced him otherwise. Melting into the kiss, Naruto pulled Shikamaru closer to him, his tongue dancing back and forth with the other's… secretly loving the slightly salty taste of himself in the Nara's thorough mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Shikamaru simply tapped the end of Naruto's nose with his index finger, cracking a slight smile as he backed away from the hazy-eyed blonde. "Our little secret, 'kay?"

"But-"

"Nope. Shower first… then we'll sit down and have a nice, long talk."

"Ehhh? Like hell, Nara! You always wanna talk 'later'… it's always later, later, later with you! I want to talk now!" Naruto protested, shimmying up his pants as he turned and watched Shikamaru saunter back out of the bathroom, clothes in tow.

"Naruto, trust me…" Shikamaru leveled, throwing his hand up in opposition as he saw the blonde about to interject, "You _want_ to have a shower first."

"Huh? Why?! I-I mean, no. No, I will not shower first, why can't you talk to me now?!"

"Because!" Shikamaru shouted as he turned to face the frazzled Uzumaki, "I can't have the serious conversation we need to have, when some of your own cum is still dribbling at the corner of your mouth! So… just clean yourself up, and then come find me, 'kay?! Or do you want to find out what I would do to you if you continue to look that way in front of me…?"

With that, Shikamaru continued his way down the hall, towards Naruto's bedroom in search of new clothes, preferably ones that didn't smell like a bar or a house fire. As he rummaged through the wads of t-shirts and pants Naruto had stuffed into the dresser, Shikamaru selected the cleanest looking options before trying his best to shove all the clothes back into the drawers, struggling to get them to close properly. With a strong and final push, Shikamaru successfully closed the drawer, but had knocked over a couple of things on top of the wobbly dresser. Bending down to round up the random knick-knacks he had caused to topple during his ordeal, Shikamaru placed the odds and ends back on top of the wooden dresser, noticing a brightly colored envelope laying face down. Glancing around in sudden paranoia, the Nara made sure he could still hear Naruto in the shower before picking up the curious little piece of paper. Flipping the unopened envelope overly quickly, Shikamaru noted the word "DOBE" written in all caps on the front, helping him to quickly narrow down the suspect to the one and only person he knew to have ever addressed Naruto in such a way.

"Sasuke…" the Naru seethed as he crumpled the letter in his clenching fist. As his temper cooled and his curiosity piqued, Shikamaru hurriedly ripped open the envelope as his eyes scanned over it's content.

_We need to talk. _

_I have to tell you something very important. _

_Come find me when you're ready._

_Sasuke_

At hearing the shower being turned off, Shikamaru quickly dressed himself in the clothes he rummaged for, shoving the obvious trash into his pocket as he made his way towards the kitchen, hoping some tea would extinguish his still queazy stomach. While the kettle heated on the stove, he scoured the cabinets looking for the green tea.

"Top left" Naruto peeped from behind him as he sat down at the bar.

"Ah! Thanks."

"So… um… about before-"

"About _what_, hm?" Shikamaru teased as he sat down beside Naruto, not knowing which incident the blonde was referring to.

As the Nara approached him, Naruto felt a light blush spread over his whiskered cheeks. Continuing to stare down at the counter, refusing to look the Nara in the eye, Naruto cowered in his seat as he radiated embarrassment. The whole situation was giving the Uzumaki such anxiety, all the blonde could do was laugh nervously as he scratched his head.

"I'm sorry about… ya know… peeping on you and stuff…" Naruto mumbled.

"And stuff?" Shikamaru chortled, "…what exactly do you mean by _stuff_?"

"Ehhh… don't make me say it!" Naruto exclaimed, his embarrassment turning slightly into disdain as he heard the Nara laugh at him.

"Mendokusai…" Shikamaru sighed as he rolled his eyes at the others sudden prudishness.

"What?! That may not have been a big deal to you… but I-"

"What are you trying to say, Uzumaki?"

"I… uh… I just meant that it took me by surprise is all…" Naruto divulged, glancing over at Shikamaru, "…I just didn't expect that at all, not so soon at least."

"_Soon_?" Shikamaru queried beneath a curious brow.

"Well, Sasuke and I… are… no more… so, I guess I'm still a little confused as to what I'm supposed to do now"

"Wait, you guys broke up? When…?"

"Yesterday… before the fire…"

"So that's why the bastard did it!" Shikamaru snarled.

"Did what?!" Naruto coughed nervously.

"Tsk… that bastard started the fire at my place because he must have thought you and I were getting close again."

"A-Aren't… we…?" the mousy Uzumaki murmured, turning his head to face Shikamaru.

At his honest inflection, the Nara sat up straight, pulling his chin away from his folded hands as he peered at Naruto in utter bewilderment. He had assumed Naruto was just fooling around with him, not in his most recent dreams had he ever thought he might get the chance to actually be with the Uzumaki. Quickly shutting his jaw that fell open at Naruto's question, the Nara cleared his throat as he turned to face the other in all seriousness.

"I guess that depends, Naruto…"

"On…?"

"On, you… and what you want."

"Oh, but I thought… yesterday… the kiss, and last night… the cuddling, and today… the… ya know, I just thought-"

"You thought I was coming onto you?" the Nara blurted.

"Well, yeah…"

"And what if I was? Are you telling me you think of me that way now?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

Nodding silently as he rubbed his clammy palms on his knees, Naruto felt his blush spread to his ears, the room suddenly becoming smaller and warmer for the paranoid Uzumaki.

With the echoing screech and clatter of a fallen bar stool, Shikamaru stood and claimed Naruto's lips, deepening the kiss in a heated battle of tongues. All at once, the Nara's taller frame had pinned Naruto's against the bar as his teeth nipped and tugged at the blonde's kiss swollen lips, lost were they in their wordless agreement.

As the kettle whistled abrasively from it's boiling spot on the stove, Shikamaru pulled back, staring down into the wide blue eyes and stroking a whiskered cheek devotedly.

"If this is really what you want, then I want to give it a shot…" Shikamaru confessed into the Uzumaki's ear, "I want you all to myself."

Smiling as he kissed Naruto's forehead, Shikamaru busied himself as he removed the screaming kettle and poured it's water over the tea bags in their mugs, laughing at himself as he was still smiling. Naruto now knew where he stood, and if all went well, Shikamaru hopped he would want to continue standing with him.

That morning, while they watched their tea steep, both had come to realize a new path. One that would include them both simultaneously, for once. With their shaky pasts behind them, they both promised to start anew… a fresh start… and a clean slate. Both were hopeful, and both were ignorant, for they had missed the pair of red eyes that watched them dangerously close through the balcony doors.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm, _fuck yes_. Harder, Shika!" the blonde cried, propping his own two hands up against the headboard of his bed.

"Che… so demanding. You really want it that bad?"

"Mmm hmm… _please_. Make it hurt…" Naruto groaned through heavy panting, the head of the bed knocking against the wall with every thrust.

With fingertips digging into the Uzumaki's hips, Shikamaru slammed into his lover harshly, their sounds alone making the neighbors bang against the walls, as if that would stop them. Smirking at their attempt, the Nara leaned over the taut, tanned skin of Naruto's back, the muscles rippling with each movement as he bit a wet trail up to the other's neck where his tongue delved just inside the cusp of his ear, eliciting a strangled moan. Much to his delight, the brunette chuckled darkly as words seemed to escape the whiskered man now, only making him delve even further into the slick and eager entrance.

"Shit. It feels like you're sucking me in deeper… NGH!"

"Yes… I want it, Shika… so… close…"

He never did tire of hearing the silly blonde say his name during sex, after all, it had taken him so long just to get Naruto to see _him_, and acknowledge _him_ in this way. It had been weeks since the fire, and having to share the Uzumaki's apartment while his was being rebuilt, they had grown closer; apparently rekindling their bond had been a lot easier after years of friendship. For whatever reason, serendipitous or not, they clicked, and neither of them had been happier… or so they thought. Shikamaru was still letting his hatred for the Uchiha get to him, always feeling like he was in Sasuke's shadow, trying to shake the feeling like he had stolen something from the bastard… and hating himself for thinking of Naruto like an object that could be owned.

But during these times, when their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, their warm skin soothing and comforting the other's, their voices raw and feral, these were their best moments. With their 'first time' already out of the way, both shinobi found themselves helplessly addicted to the touches of one another… be it light or harsh… they couldn't keep their hands off, loving the ability they had for getting lost in the moment, enjoying the pleasant discomfort they often caused. But as the weeks passed, the passion seemed to ebb away, as they began taking out their aggression on each other. Each having their questionable hangups to deal with, yet constantly skirting the issue as far as conversation went, for the sake of having something easy and within reach.

For Naruto, he finally felt at ease, knowing that Shikamaru would never leave him after everything they've been through, especially after hearing his distasteful words for Sasuke… the one whom had _always_ left him. During their throws of lust, it always ended the same… Shikamaru cradling the slighter man's body against his own, promising his presence and attention, wanting to make up for all the times Sasuke had not been there, wanting to right a few wrongs in the man's life if he was allowed to do so. But whether the Nara was actually being honest, or just trying to convince himself… Naruto was never sure. A notion that plagued him, eating away at his conscious little by little as the guilt festered beneath his complacent features.

They had slept away a good portion of the day, and it was already past noon when they both awoke with devious gleams in their eyes as their cuddles led to heavier petting. Naruto wanting nothing more than to distract the Nara from the somber reminder of this day, and what it represented for him and the rest of Team 10.

Suddenly feeling a tight palm wrap around his dripping member, Naruto threw his head back, crying out as Shikamaru stroked him while slamming deeper and harder into him with each pump of his hips. With the other's husky voice so close to his ear, Naruto spasmed, releasing himself as well as a throaty, guttural cry. But when the shadow manipulator abruptly stopped mid-thrust, Naruto finally realized what exactly it was that he had screamed.

It was a name.

It was _that _person's name.

Sasuke's name.

And as a cloud of immediate regret clamped down over his being, the blonde lowered his head, gritting his teeth, preparing himself for the onslaught that was sure to follow. One that would never come.

Without so much as a curse, scream or even a punch thrown in the direction of his blasphemous mouth, Naruto felt Shikamaru withdraw from his clenching confines, his weight shifting off of the bed.

With his back to the shameful Uzumaki, Shikamaru dressed himself, tying his hair back as quickly as he could. He needed to get out of there… before he, too, said something stupid. He knew it all along though, everything with Naruto eventually led back to Sasuke, which hurt him even more. The only person he every truly wanted… and he couldn't have him, life was certainly being cruel, and Shikamaru had reached his limit.

Moving to stand as the Nara exited the room, Naruto froze as he noticed the other halt in the door frame, his back still turned, never once choosing to look him in the eye after that slip of the tongue.

"Of all _days_… of all _names_…" the shaky voice grumbled, "I just can't believe you would do this to me. After all this time, I'm still no better than second best to you. Goodbye, Naruto."

"SHIKA!"

"…"

And with that, the Nara was gone. At hearing the front door slam shut, rattling everything in the Uzumaki's apartment, Naruto fell face first into the sheets that were still warm, biting them in his own rage as his eyes shut tight, feeling them burn. He fought the tears that threatened to fall as he slammed his fists into the mattress repeatedly, hating himself even more… feeling like he had ruined a good thing… and for what? Being stuck in the past? Not being honest? Being too honest? He wasn't sure anymore. The only thing he was sure of was that he had wronged Shikamaru, in the worst possible way, and for that, he just wanted to die.

Across the street, the door slam had grasped the attention of a certain Uchiha, whom had been waiting patiently all day for the opportunity to approach Naruto, sans the Nara… for once. Knowing full well what today meant to Shikamaru, Sasuke was waiting for the precise moment he left to visit the grave of his sensei on his memorial. But noting the violent way in which he departed, the Uchiha's eyes narrowed as he suppressed his chakra and followed closely, sensing something amiss. Knowing the brunette to never show any anger, especially to his friends and loved ones, something was definitely wrong, and he had every reason to find out.

For almost a month, Sasuke had been regretting his rash decision to torch Shikamaru's apartment complex, blaming his untamed Uchiha emotions and his fire style nature. However, considering his looming deadline, the pressure was on, and he was now beginning to feel the heat. With all the hard work he and Sakura had put into his plan, he was running out of time and he needed to get Naruto back. _Fast_. There were many things to discuss, one in particular, and Sasuke just could't take it any longer. So like any good shinobi, the Uchiha found himself, waiting in the shadows, collecting intel and waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He had never gone into battle unprepared, and he wouldn't start now, no matter how imperative the battle seemed.

After everyone that he had talked to, there was a general consensus. Apparently Naruto was the only one unaware of the Nara's hidden agenda. If the whole town knew of his plans with Kurenai, it would only be a matter of time before the Uzumaki got his heart broken. So, he followed Shikamaru, ready to expose him. Once he saw the truth for himself, the blonde would be right back in his arms… where he belonged.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but damn it, it needed to be done! Sasuke was running out of time, pressured even more so by the irritating fact that Naruto was yet to be in the light about is own doings, which had been gravely misinterpreted as infidelity. On his many attempts at trying to reach the dobe, he was intercepted each time by that infernal Nara and his meddlesome existence. It was infuriating!

With the Nara always at the blonde's side, Sasuke could never try and explain anything. He just needed a one-on-one with his partner, and things would've been cleared up, returning to normal… hopefully. That is if too much damage hadn't been done to sever their bond. The Uchiha had even snuck in to leave a note, but one night when he thought Shikamaru had left, Sasuke knocked on the door, only to be met with a cross gaze from the one person he didn't want to meet. After a few stern words, the crumpled envelope was thrown back at him before the door was slammed in his face. The Nara even had the nerve to scribble on the backside of the letter.

_We're not interested in anything you have to say._

_Get. Lost._

Scoffing at the reminder of that night, Sasuke followed closely in the shadows as they approached the memorial field, the Nara walking up to Asuma's gravestone and lighting a cigarette. Noting the cleaned headstone and fresh flowers, it was apparent, there had already been a visitor that day. One that had left a bouquet of red peonies and a baby picture.

If he had not known about Shikamaru's promise to Asuma, Sasuke would laugh at the sight he was privy to at the moment. But as he watched the Nara pull his knees into his chest and fall apart, the Uchiha felt uncomfortable bearing witness to such a raw display of emotions. It all clicked. Apparently, the guy was in a moral dilemma as well, trapped against a rock and a hard place, one where heart clashed against mind pitting desire against obligation. But it still didn't change the fact that Naruto was being led blindly by someone who was having doubts. He _had_ to break it to the Uzumaki, he just needed to know where the Nara stood, once and for all.

As the hours crept by, so did his impatience. With the daylight fading, Shikamaru finally stood, drying his eyes and lighting another cigarette as he placed it onto the stone, saying a final word before turning and walking away. But instead of returning back to Naruto, Sasuke followed as the Nara trudged towards the better part of town, and up to a house, standing silently outside as if trying to picture himself coming home this way everyday.

It was obvious whose house it was. Red peonies littering every flower bed outside. The Uchiha shook is head in disapproval as he scoffed at the Nara's cliche predictability. Almost as if she knew the man would be there, Kurenai approached the front window, Sasuke having to duck quickly behind a tree as to not be seen. Using his katana to peer around the edge of the oak tree, Sasuke watched as Shikamaru met the woman's gaze with a hesitant wave before climbing the stairs with heavy feet and entering through the front door.

As the sun was setting, the Uchiha crept through the shadowless twilight, until he was hiding beneath the large living room window, keen on knowing what exactly was going to happen now. Remaining stealthy, he kneeled behind the large flower bushes as he peered through the window and watched as the two stood toe to toe, staring at each other desperately with reddened eyes. After a few muttered words on Kurenai's behalf, her face softened, a shy smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she nodded to Shikamaru. But as the Nara closed the gap between them, he was met with no objection as he leaned down slowly, kissing her tentatively at first, testing the waters. As the crimson clad woman leaned into his touch, she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck tightly as their lips clashed again, their passionate kiss deepening as the spark between them grew.

Sasuke chuckled. He had received his answer. And as it turns out, Naruto would be his a lot sooner than expected, seeing as the Nara had already made up his mind by the looks of things here. Smirking as he made his escape, the Uchiha flash stepped back to the dobe's apartment while Shikamaru had his hands full, affording them ample time to straighten out their gross misunderstandings.

Standing outside the Uzumaki's door, Sasuke inhaled calmly before knocking… and knocking… and knocking. Rolling his eyes as he figured the blonde was still sulking from whatever had transpired earlier, the raven haired man jumped up and over roof, landing on the balcony right outside of Naruto's bedroom. If he wasn't going to let him in, he would just let himself in, their talk was imperative.

Naruto was still moping. As he sat, legs hanging off the bed, his head lowered, his body remained listless as he completely ignored the tapping at the door. If it were Shikamaru, he would've let himself in with the key, which could only leave one person who would bother him. A person whose name he dare not speak again, not after the incident earlier. The last thing he wanted to do was to face the person who was yet to vacate the dark recesses of his mind.

It was true though, he was still in love with Sasuke. Shikamaru had every right to be upset after the stunt he pulled earlier. He was sorry for betraying his friend and lover in such a way, but it was for the best; he could no longer hide his true feelings anymore. His cry for another man was only more proof that he was still hung up on the Uchiha. Always would be it seemed, it was hopeless. Naruto wanted more than anything to forget, forget every moment and second he ever spent with that man, knowing his own memories would torture him for the rest of his life, but it too, was hopeless.

No matter what or who he tried to distract himself with, his thoughts always returned to that placid face, those stern features, and that porcelain skin. The feel of his silky onyx locks, the smell of his clothes, the way his fingers would swirl imaginary shapes along his back when he he thought Naruto was asleep… these were haunting memories, _treasured_ memories. Ones that he wanted to get rid of, yet ones that he would never let go. But this was is own personal turmoil, the Uchiha having clearly moved on… being forced to. The Uzumaki knew it was coming, but blindly decided to just enjoy what little time they would have, before the ultimatum took his one love away from him. And now that the very person was standing, yet again, just beyond his reach on the other side of that door. The whiskered blonde laughed as the irony was not lost on him.

As the knocking stopped, the jinchuuriki collapsed back onto the bed, draping an arm over his face as the street lights crept in through the cracks in his blinds, shining like beacons through the dark apartment. _When had it become night?_

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, sighing aloud and missing the tiny creak of the balcony door as it was opened.

"Boo."

Not moving an inch, for he knew that voice too well, Naruto swallowed harshly, clenching his jaw. This was the last thing he needed now. Couldn't he just be allowed a clean break? Couldn't he just be left alone, for good? This was too much… it was all just too much.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke. I mean it." Naruto spat as sternly as he could muster, sitting up and dressing himself with unsteady hands.

"Just thought you might want to know where lazy ass is right now…"

"I know where he is. Don't you think I know what today is?"

"Yes, but I was referring to where he went afterwards, dobe."

"So, what… you're a stalker now? It's bad enough I have to deal with you following me, but now Shika? Why bring him into this? Seriously Sasuke, just let it go."

"Listen. I didn't bring him into anything, _you_ did. But that is beside the point, he's lying to you Naruto… he's already chosen his path, and he's just stringing you along because he doesn't want to face facts."

"Sounds awfully familiar, _teme_." Naruto's voice cracked as he turned sharply to face the Uchiha, his eyes narrowing in accusation.

"No, it most certainly does not. But we'll get to that conversation after you know the truth about Shikamaru."

"What are you spewing about now?"

"Where do you think he is right now? He's not here… where else would he be? Think, dobe… think _real_ hard."

"No. H-He wouldn't…"

"Yes. And he already has."

"No! I don't believe you! This is another one of your jealous ploys to-"

"I saw it with my own eyes… and you should too, if you know what's good for you."

Grabbing the ridiculously oversized colar of Sasuke's shirt, Naruto pulled his face close to the other's, his eyes burning red as his nostrils flared in anger. He had so many things he wanted to say to this bastard right now, about how he was pissed at him for a number of reasons… the fire he started, his sneaky ways, his sudden reluctance to leave him alone. But his teeth were clenched so tightly, he couldn't will them apart enough for him to scream the words at him. Shoving the Uchiha back, Naruto turned on his heel, forfeiting anything he would have said… and chose to run.

He knew Sasuke was right, he had to see it for himself. He just didn't want to give that man the satisfaction or gloating rights he knew he would need in order to push to subject any further. So, he took to the rooftops instead. Hopping along the buildings with the quickest of feet until he reached his destination.

Panting as he stood in the front yard, Naruto trembled as he saw a dim light shining through the front window. With each step, his breathing became more labored as his pulse raced, begrudgingly drawing closer. Closing his eyes, he mentally prepared himself for what he may or may not see through the glass. Silently hoping that this had just been a spiteful ruse on the Uchiha's part, Naruto opened his eyes, the anticipation killing him. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. It _was_ true.

There, through the large pane window, was Shikamaru. Cradling Kurenai in his arms, fingers tenderly stroking through her long curly hair as they both sat, scantily clad and underneath a blanket. Mouth agape, his trembling eyes watched as he felt his heart shatter, for just hours earlier he had been the one in those arms. As his breath hitched, the silent tears began to fall, the Uzumaki standing lifeless, as if frozen… doomed to watch this scene play out for all eternity. His breath was caught in the back of his throat as soon as they were joined by a sleepy toddler, rubbing his eyes as he waddled over and climbed into Shikamaru's lap. _Another person he wasn't able to satisfy with a family._

Fighting the sick that was growing up from the pits of his stomach, Naruto felt his chakra start to unfurl. Immediately racing towards a safe place, he knew he had to get out of there. **Fast**. With the emotional rollercoaster he had been stuck on for over a month, he felt his patience snap as the beast within him squirmed and clawed, trying to unleash it's agitation.

Gripping his chest in pain, Naruto felt the claws on his fingernails extend. He needed to make it there faster. Blazing into the night he pounced from limb to limb, his neck craning as he felt the pain intensify, contorting his body as his skin felt like it was on fire, the crimson of the kyuubi consuming his flesh. He could hear the beast roar… only he was sure the sound was now coming from his own mouth. The salty tears burned his searing flesh as he toppled down to the ground from the tree line, having reached the barren landscape along the outskirts of the village just in time.

He was losing control.

Hunched over, his claws dug into the earth, ripping and tearing at roots and soil, upturning everything he could as he screamed into the night… the shrill cry of the Kitsune. Pounding into the ground with his fists, Naruto tried to expend his anger, keeping his body from changing any further, fearing the safety of all those nearby if he lost complete control. But his emotions were ripping him to shreds, tearing him down inch by inch.

Shredding the remnants of his jacket and shirt off his body in one tug, the blonde stood and screamed wildly into the dense night air. Screaming for him. Screaming for Shikamaru. Screaming for Sasuke. Screaming just to scream. He could feel the pulsing bulge of his veins as he cried out, his head throbbing from the distress he was under as he felt his knees give out once again. Huddled over himself, pulling at the nappy mess of blonde hair, he felt his emotions being burned out, released from the binds he had tried so hard to place on them.

_They're all better off without you. They all have families now. But they've always had a family. Not me… I've never known that word. I'll never know it! Before I could even meet my own family, they were taken from me. They all leave. They ALWAYS leave. PEOPLE ALWAYS LEAVE! Why..? Why do they always leave me? WHY?! I'm always left behind, forgotten and overlooked. Don't I deserve a family as well? Aren't I allowed to dream of that day, too? Why is it never me? WHY AM I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH?!_

Hate… anger… all the things left unsaid were boiling up to the surface now, making their presence known in the dark, empty night. Naruto could no longer hide the truth from himself anymore as he screamed and cried until his voice gave out, his throat sore and dry as he felt he exhausted all his efforts. His body finally having enough, toppled over, Naruto's swollen, half-lidded eyes barely blinking as he lay face down in the disturbed soil… cold and alone. He needed someone… _anyone_ who would stick by his side. But every time those thoughts crossed his mind, he could only see one face. It was the face he saw every night before drifting off to sleep, this night being no different as the depleted blonde felt his vision blur before the pitch black consumed him.

Jumping down from a tall branch in the tree line, Sasuke approached the weakened soul from the hidden spot where he had been watching. Scooping up the blonde's tattered form in his arms, the Uchiha took him home… his home… _their_ home. For the next few hours, Sasuke tended his wounds, calling for Sakura's help to clear up most of the damage he had done to himself, before resuming his seat at the dobe's bedside. Calmly, he sat and waited for the moment Naruto's consciousness came back and he could clear the air once and for all… undisturbed. Spending the rest of the night holding tightly onto the Uzumaki's hand, his other gently stroking the straw colored hair, Sasuke stared down at the face of the man he loved, hoping this would be the last obstacle they would have to face.

It wasn't until the he heard the morning chorus of the birds, that Sasuke realized he had fallen asleep, perched at the other's side. Sighing as he saw no change in Naruto's state, the Uchiha pinched the corners of his eyes, deciding on coffee instead of his usual tea he preferred first thing each morning. But just before he let go of the hand still clasped within his own, he felt a tightening grip, as his was squeezed back. _He was awake. _

"What are you still doing here?" Naruto grumbled, his voice still painfully hoarse from all his screaming and shouting.

"Taking care of you…"

"Huh? You sure you're just not sticking around to rub it in my face? You were right. There, I said it. Now leave me alone please."

"I'm not going anywhere… this is my house."

Looking around, Naruto realized exactly whose bed he was now laying in. He hated even knowing Sasuke still lived in this place after what he had witnessed that night of the massacre. How was he supposed to feel about being in a place that hurt someone he cared about so deeply? He had always tried to avoid being there, knowing the house harbored such negative emotions Sasuke struggled with secretly. Hoping to distract the Uchiha from its blood stained past, Naruto always tried to get him out of that house, not wanting to see his lover go through any more pain than he had to. But what was he to do now that he was faced head on with his apprehension to be there?

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So I could take care of you… god knows how messy that place of yours is now that I'm not there to clean up after you."

"Yeah? Well who asked you to?"

"No one… I chose to because I love you, Naruto."

"Shut up, teme… shut up! shut up! shut up!"

"Naruto, I'm not sure you understand. I _have_ to be with you, I won't be happy any other way. It's got to be you."

"What? Are you stupid? You'll go to jail or worse, they can execute you! I can't let that happen… I can't have you, but I can't lose you… I-I… can't do anything…"

"Don't worry about that. It's all taken care of."

"B-But… the ultimatum?"

"It's been met already, dobe. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Oh…" he stated with the hurt in his voice causing him gulp as he tried to swallow his emotions, "So… you and Sakura, that's really happening, huh?"

"Not exactly…"

"Oh, so you cheated on me with more than one person?! Well congrats… you'll be a great father figure, I'm sure…" the angered jinchuuriki blurted as he kicked off the covers and tried to make his escape, groaning at the latent pain that still resided in his muscles.

"Listen, you Uzumaki usuratonkachi!" Sasuke growled as he extended a hand quickly to Naruto's throat, blasting the blonde's obnoxious larynx with a small burst of chakra, successfully blocking all movement of the vocal chords. Having heard just about enough of his mouth, Sasuke was beyond irritated at never being afforded the time, nor turn to speak. What he had been meaning to talk to Naruto about was extremely important, and because there were some other things he needed to get out in the air as well, he just needed five minutes without having to talk over or chase after this idiot now that he finally had him without the Nara shadow lingeringly closely by. Pushing himself over top of the panicking blonde, Sasuke held his wriggling frame down, relentless in his need for absolute stillness and silence.

"Relax, it's only temporary…" Sasuke chuckled unintentionally as he found Naruto's silent screams somewhat… amusing. He'd definitely have to remember this trick for future reference.

"Your voice will return shortly. In the mean time, just listen… _please_."

As his desperate look shocked Naruto, the blonde settled down and slowly nodded once in forced agreement, giving Sasuke the open floor to speak without any interruption. Finally getting the chance to explain himself, Sasuke closed his eyes briefly as he inhaled deeply before beginning.

"Naruto, I love you. I mean, I could sit here and say that all day, but you'd never believe me. But I know how you work, you're waiting on me to show you… to provide you with some tangible, physical, undeniable proof… and that's exactly what I've done. And just for the record, I _will_ be a great father… and so will you."

Finding the moment overwhelmingly touching, Sasuke's hands interlocked his and the blonde's fingers, smiling as he did so. But when he was met with a completely baffled look, the Uchiha rolled his eyes, suspecting as much from the oblivious dobe.

"That day you broke up with me, Sakura and I had just met for lunch because she had some good news to tell me, and wanted to celebrate. "Naruto… Sakura is pregnant… with _our_ child."

As the words left his mouth, he could see the horror wash over the Uzumaki's face, but chose to ignore it until he had finished explaining, knowing all too well what the blonde assumed in the word _our_. He was hoping Naruto would have caught on by now, but it looked as if he'd have to be more concise in his explanation.

"For the last three or four months, Sakura and I have been meeting secretly, scouring the libraries and archive halls of this city in hopes of finding some sort of clause that would help get me out of this situation. But as there were none, it looked like finding a wife and having children was an increasing reality I wasn't too keen on accepting. But then, in a stroke of genius, Sakura proposed a theory, one of which would meet the requirements of the agreement AND allow me to still be by your side. Using her extensive knowledge and experience in the medical field, Sakura was able to isolate and remove her genetic information from one of her egg cells, and replace it with yours. She then combined her manipulated egg with my genetic contributors, and successfully reared a viable embryo. She then volunteered to carry that embryo for us, but it would be a few days before we found out if the embryo stuck correctly after she implanted it. It was _that_ day that I found out we were fathers… so you'll have to excuse my anger and behavior when I found you making out with some one night stand you had from before we were together."

Feeling sufficiently vindicated, Sasuke dipped his head, kissing the quiet lips thoroughly. Pouring all his passion into that one kiss, he deepened it as he realized it was being returned. After weeks of not having his lover around, Sasuke had to stop himself from getting too carried away, pulling back as he looked down into the watery cerulean blues staring back at him. Offering a warm and caring smile, he wiped away the tears that had stained the whiskered cheeks already, hoping they were happy tears as he continued.

"Do you remember that night you found me? I was delirious and beyond exhaustion, lost on the darkened pathway I found myself meandering on. But you… you crept up behind me and pulled me out. That night is still a blur to me, but there is one thing I remember above all… and that is _you_. The look on your face when you saw me… that utterly ridiculous face… caused my chest to tighten, as if finding something I had lost long ago. I knew then that I loved you, and even though I've never said it properly, I want to say it to you now. Thank you, dobe. Thank you for being you, and never giving up on me. I Love you, I always have."

Leaning down, the Uchiha kissed the speechless Uzumaki once again before pulling the blonde's body up so that they could face each other.

"Even in the darkness that plagued me for years, I could still see you. You may have been pestering me like the annoying little insect you are, but no matter how many times I swatted you away, your light remained…flashing at me as if trying to deliver some insistent message… and slowly it was _you_ who captured _me_. It was I who was the insect drawn into your light… I always looked at you… my little firefly."

Now flashing a stern and serious brow, Sasuke took another breath before making his next point.

"Look, I don't care what or who you've done or are doing… that information does not concern me. However, as far as your future is concerned, I hope it has me in it. I knew the second you found me that night, that I never wanted to be away from your side again, you had become my home Naruto, and now I want to offer you one as well. Stay with me… be mine… help me raise _our_ family. Regardless of what you choose to say, I know that you know I'm end game. I'm offering you what you've always wanted… the family you so desperately crave could be yours… just be with me. Choose me, and there is no more ultimatum, no more racing against time, no settling… just _us _and _our_ life. Together."

The sniffling Uzumaki couldn't believe his ears. After last night, he was sure he had died and gone to some sort of heaven, where the love of his life had just given him the greatest gift he could ever receive. At the thought of being part of a family, Naruto felt his eyes start to water up again, smiling as he clasped his arms around Sasuke, just holding him as he took in the moment he hoped was real.

"Of course I choose you…" Naruto muttered softly into the Uchiha's shoulder, having found his voice again. "I've always chosen you."

Inhaling the scent of the other deeply, it too, felt like home. Sasuke was his home, and he felt silly for ever running away from that. He had jumped to conclusions, and had gotten overwhelmed in his own detriment that followed suit. He would be damned if he would ever let this baka slip away again.

Crawling into the Uchiha's lap, clinging onto his neck, the blubbering Uzumaki cried in their tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Having heard his answer, Sasuke sighed a breath of relief, one he had been holding onto for far too long as he caressed his lovers back, soothing the scarred skin beneath his fingertips once again. It was over, it was all over, and now they could continue their life together without interruption and hesitation. Neither could be more elated.

He was home. Naruto had finally found his family. And it was there all along.


End file.
